


(Not) At A Leisurely Pace

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Femslash February Fills (2019) [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, France (Country), Holidays, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Natasha and Pepper take a walk through the French countryside. (Written for Femslash February 2019. Pepper/Natasha, AU, complete.)





	(Not) At A Leisurely Pace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Girlfriends?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637449) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 



> For Femslash February 2019. The prompt for day nine was "lavender". Pepper/Natasha again, because why not. ;) Not beta-read.
> 
> I consider this the (tiny) sequel to my fic Girlfriends? but it can stand alone.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and/or any other Marvel franchise. Written for fun, not for profit.

"Well, this is unromantic!"

Natasha stopped walking and at Pepper.

"What's the matter?"

Pepper bent over, putting her hands on her knees.

"The matter is that you walk like a machine and my legs feel like they're about to fall off."

Natasha sighed.

"Sorry. I'm used to..."

She trailed off, unsure what to say.

Pepper seemed to know what she was thinking.

"A superhero pace? Yeah, I get it. But really, if I'm to reach the end of these lavender fields alive, we need to slow down."

She laughed breathlessly.

"And I thought France would make for a relaxed holiday."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this plotless thingy. ;) Comments are a better gift than flowers.
> 
> This fic isn't all I wanted this idea to be but I made one for today even though I thought I wouldn't be able to, so yay for that. \o/
> 
> Join Femslash February! -> femslashfeb.tumblr.com  
> Let me know if you want more Blackpepper fics on Tumblr at lacrimula-falsa.tumblr.com.


End file.
